


Destined to be Together (The 100 FanFic)

by phoenixwriter



Series: Destined to be Together (The 100 FanFic) [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10573719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwriter/pseuds/phoenixwriter
Summary: Hello everyone, if you don't care for introductions then feel free to skip this!Anyways, you can call me Mel, I'm sixteen years old, and am happy to write for you guys to read. Constructive criticism is always appreciated, as is random messaging! I'd love to hear from you guys and how you feel about my writing, or just saying hey.This chapter is very short, and just so I can have something written and posted on AO3. Please bear with me as I write the next chapters :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, if you don't care for introductions then feel free to skip this!   
> Anyways, you can call me Mel, I'm sixteen years old, and am happy to write for you guys to read. Constructive criticism is always appreciated, as is random messaging! I'd love to hear from you guys and how you feel about my writing, or just saying hey.
> 
> This chapter is very short, and just so I can have something written and posted on AO3. Please bear with me as I write the next chapters :)

T _his is to be set around the beginning of season two, where everyone seems to be split up. Bellamy and Finn are together (after they got away from the grounders). Clarke, Monty, Jasper and the rest of the 100 that was captured by the mountain men are in mount weather, and those who came down with the ark are actively searching for the 100 and building a base camp (Camp Jaha)._

_Throughout the story, you will learn about the OC Nina Drayle. For now, here is what you need to know before reading on:  
She was not sent down with the 100, as she came down with the ark, and survived the landing with minor injuries. She is from Mecha Station, and because of this, she knows Raven, and Finn already. Nina takes pride in her nurturing nature, and family-oriented traits which lead her to become an aspiring doctor. She helps Abby and Jackson out as much as she can, and is asked to go on away missions to look for the 100 due to her medical background. Not only is she medically trained, she is also physically fit, and able to withstand longer durations that require stamina, balance, persistence, and much more, making her more of a crucial member for an away team. But not everyone is perfect, throughout the story you will see her successes and her failures, her strengths and her weaknesses and most of all, she obtains a dangerous secret that no body knows. Welcome to Earth Nina Drayle._

—

**CHAPTER ONE: WELCOME TO EARTH**

Refusing to carry a gun was an easy decision.  
I've never held a gun before I thought. Walking with Abby, it didn't seem right to be holding the firearm anyway. Where was the drop ship? Why haven't we seen anyone yet? It was all very strange, and unsettling.

The sound of steps in the forest was always loud and prominent to me. The crunch of the dry leaves and twigs under my shoe, mixed with the wet mossy mush sound squeezing the hydration out of the grass. It was something you wouldn't hear on the ark. Unless you were on Farm Station, then maybe you'd hear something remotely similar. But even up there, we grew things differently.  
I've been counting the steps from the camp to where we are every now and then. Roughly four hundred and thirty six steps. As much as the stepping sound fascinated me, I grew tired of it every step. I just wanted to find the drop ship.

It wasn't long until my desperation was metered with an answer. There it was. Busted, broken, dirty, and ashes-stained. The drop ship. Bones of burnt bodies lined up a walkway for us. It was sinister, they could've been some of the 100. Abby stopped me from walking further and turned to me.   
"Did you hear that?"  
I stare at the drop ship, then back at her. Was she referring to the weird shuffling noises coming from the drop ship? Slowly, I nod. Unsure if that was what she meant. Some guards ran into the drop ship after Abby, I followed. Inside there were two kids around my age. Raven and someone else. There was so much blood on them both. Abby aided the boy who I didn't recognize who instantly showed her to Raven. She was in a much worse condition. Abby ordered me to help the boy while she got Raven onto a stretcher.

I knelt down and brought out my canteen of water. Taking a cloth that was lying around nearby, I soaked it in some water, and handed the canteen to the boy for him to drink. I wiped down the sides of his bloody face, and took the cloth to his leg. He didn't look at me once, he was fixed on Raven's situation. They must be close. After untying the makeshift blood stopper on his upper thigh I found the source of his leg injury and got the cloth ready again. Through the hole in his pants, I pressed the damp cloth onto his wound. Cursing at the pain, he looked at me and instinctively pulled himself away from me.   
"Sorry, I just need to clean it."   
I assured. He took a deep breath and returned his attention towards Raven who was getting carried out of the drop ship.   
"I'm good to walk. Thanks."  
The boy said. He handed me the canteen. Using the surrounding environment he propped himself up and limped out of the drop ship. Why aren't they're more people? Hopefully Raven is able to explain what happened, or the boy with the leg injury. I made my way out of the drop ship and tried to find Abby, but a familiar face, not raven's caught my attention. It was Finn's. I ran up to him, excited to see him, and worried about what had happened to him at the same time. There was another man with him, he looked older than the boy in the drop ship and Finn.   
"Nina? What're you doing here? How did you— have you seen Raven?"   
My hands flew up to stop him. I realized then, that they were bloody from helping the boy in the drop ship. It was something new to my eyes. I've never had blood on my hands before.   
"I made it with these guys from the Ark, some Stations managed to survive. They just brought Raven out on a stretcher over there. Where's the rest of the 100?"  
The man beside him crossed his arms.   
"That's what we're trying to find out."  
He said distractedly. Finn and I both fixed our gazes where the man was looking. It was right at the boy who I helped with his leg.   
"I don't fucking believe it."  
He muttered before storming in the boys direction. He yelled out something I couldn't understand and started punching the boy with the leg injury. Finn ran after him and tried pulling him away.   
"Bellamy stop!"   
He yelled over and over again. I'm guessing that was the other man's name. The guards I came with were quick to stop the scuffle and had both Finn and the man Bellamy in handcuffs in no time. I searched harder for Abby and found her carving a message for her daughter Clarke on the side of the drop ship. I didn't bother her until she was finished.   
"Abby, why did they arrest them? Who was the boy in the drop ship?"  
She too seemed distracted. She must really miss Clarke. She turned to me.  
"I'll explain on the way back. We need to get Raven to medical right away."


End file.
